The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including a plurality of electronic components having buffers used for information processing.
An information processing apparatus such as a scanner or a copier has a plurality of electronic circuits for executing various image processes for image data read from a document sheet. For example, an information processing apparatus having an image reading portion for reading image data of the front side and the back side of a document sheet simultaneously has an electronic circuit for executing image processing for image data of the front side read by the image reading portion and an electronic circuit for executing image processing for image data of the back side read by the image reading portion. Specifically, each electronic circuit has a buffer for storing image data, and reads out image data from a memory connected via a transmission path such as a bus and stores the image data into the buffer. Then, the electronic circuit performs image processing for the image data, stores the resultant image data into the buffer, and writes the image data processed by the image processing into the memory. It is noted that an electronic circuit having buffers of two systems of an active system and a standby system is conventionally known.